Harding Tilling
'' Harding, hails from the fairytale Tale of Despereaux(base off both book, and novel. Each had their own slight difference). Portrayers 'The Chapter between Chapters (Princess Pea's Transformation) .....Botticelli had secretly follow Despereaux into the princess Pea's chamber, and a small battle ensued. Princess Pea caught wind of this, and interfered into their battle. She slid a foot in between the two, telling them to stop this. Both Rat and Mouse look stunt, stopping in their tracks. It seems the princess as spine after all. In their silent shock the princess took this tiem to rant at the two of them like children. The two shrug off her scolding and return to dueling. Angry she bats the two of them into different direction, across her room. Feeling very please at this moment, maybe now her message will get through their thick skulls. Desp tried to stand and rubbed his head. He knew he got what he deserved. He was acting like a child and not the knight his princess remebered. Botticelli too rubbed his head, and tried to stand. Turning her head at just the right moment Pea took notice to a small vile rolling away from Botticelli. It appeared to be a potion, it read ' mouse' Pea had a good idea who this potion as meant for. Without thinking she stopped on it, thinking that was that! It wasn't. The liquid burned through her bare feet, it felt like acid. Her screams made both King and Knightfling their head towards her direction. Desp looked worried. As Botticelli grin. Severed her right the rat thought. The mouse rushed into action to try and aid his princess. Desp found he was able to move, he was met with resistance. Botticelli had grabbed him by the tail and dragging him back, before pouncing on the mouse. A full out rolling and slapping battle on the princess' floor now begin. Before the Rat would finally deliver the final blow he is hit in the head. Falling holding his head, this gave Desp time to get himself out of the rat's range. Despo found it was Pea who saved him, but she was different now, she was now a mouse. This too surprised the rat. Botticelli then deciced to take his leave, for now. Giving a bow and mocking the two, telling he will see those two love birds later. He quickly darts back into shadows, back to Ratworld. He knew that mouse wouldn't give chase, not when his princess looked confused and scared at this sudden change of events. A PRINCESS COMES TO A DECISION Princess Pea decides to stay as a mouse, to be with her beloved knight. She wants a simpler life and if being the wife of the local town hero is simple, so be it. There is nothing waiting for her back home. Her father as passed, making her queen and she don't want that duty. She saw how it aged and rushed her father to an ealry grave. Let the people of Dor find their new king and queen, she is done. And so Pea settles down with the Tiilling, as the newest Tilling. Once understanding her new world, she opens a small bakery and became a hit over night. She has never regretted her choice, and hasn't been this happy in years. His Chapters 'Chapter I - A Tale from Mouseworld " A Hero is Born " ' 'Chapter II - A Tale from Mouseworld ' 'Chapter III - Welcome to Ever After High ' '''HARDING IN A NUTSHELL ................ *Temperament - * Friendship - * Romance - Relationships ~ Parents/Family~ * Despereaux Tilling - *Pea Tilling - *Furlough Tilling (Uncle) *Chiaroscuro (Godfather) ~GrandParents * Lester Tilling - *Antoinette Tilling - ~ Friends~ *???? *???? *???? Other Relations * Sir Ratty - *Thistle Remorso - Trivia * Notes * Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tale of Despereaux Category:Animal parent